


never let me go

by ilfirin_estel, joyyjpg



Series: the spnfemslash pact [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Profanity, spnfemslashpact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/ilfirin_estel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyjpg/pseuds/joyyjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way it should have turned out: Anna and Ruby, badass and in love while on the run from Heaven and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wheel in the sky keeps on turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The important thing to remember about the Winchesters is that if you’re not human, sooner or later, it becomes a problem.

Ruby saved the Winchesters from an awful thing. What the awful thing was isn’t important. The point is she had to do some awful things in order to kill the awful thing that was going to kill everyone.

Sam made the mistake of asking what she did. She tried to brush it off— _you don’t wanna know_ —but he never knew when to let things go.

She confessed and got branded a monster. She guesses it was only a matter of time. The important thing to remember about the Winchesters is that if you’re not human, sooner or later, it becomes a problem.

So that’s why she’s here, burning down the highway in her spectacular car, singing Journey at the top of her lungs. Fuck the Winchesters. She doesn’t need them.

There’s a figure standing along the side of the road—a red-haired girl that looks familiar enough that Ruby slows and rolls down her window.

“Need a lift?”

The girl turns—it’s Anna Milton.

“Thought you were dead,” Ruby says as Anna climbs into the shotgun seat.

Anna laughs, proud and bitter all at once. “They haven’t caught me yet.”

Ruby’s lips curl into a smirk. “They never will.”


	2. the cold sky will write us a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the backseat of the Mustang for the both of them.

Ruby hates sleeping in cars, but there’s not much choice right now—neither she nor Anna have any money on them and they’re currently in the middle of fucking nowhere.

It’s the backseat of the Mustang for both of them. They huddle on separate sides with jackets and spare shirts for blankets and pillows.

“I’m freezing,” Ruby grumbles after an hour of attempting to ignore the dropping temperature.

Anna laughs, stretches out her legs to poke Ruby with her foot. She opens her arms when Ruby looks over. “Come here.”

Somehow they fit together. Ruby sleeps sheltered by Anna’s wings.


	3. it's peaceful in the deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

Anna lies on her back, sand in her hair and under her clothes but she doesn't mind. She closes her eyes, breathes in the ocean air – even though she doesn't need to breathe, not anymore, but you know what they say about old habits – and she just _feels_ , because she still can.

“I never saw the ocean,” she says. “As a human, I mean. No family summer vacations at the beach.”

“Sucks for you,” Ruby says, digging her toes into the sand. “Wanna go for a swim?”

“No, thanks.”

“Scared you'll get your halo rusty?”

“Something like that.” Anna opens her eyes and finds Ruby watching her. “Wings? Feathers? Water is not exactly my favorite element. But you go ahead.”

Ruby makes a face. “Saltwater.”

“Right,” Anna laughs. “Sucks for you.”

“Guess this was a wasted trip, then,” Ruby says, turning away, looking out at the water.

“I wouldn't say that.”

Ruby rolls her eyes but she smiles, and eventually she moves, stretches out next to Anna in the sand. Together, they welcome the storm.


	4. we can chase the dark together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She still doesn’t leave, stupid words like _I’m not leaving without you_ caught in her throat, but then Anna turns, a demon in her grip and something in her eyes that sends a shiver down Ruby’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some violence in this chapter.

A group of demons finds them just outside of Jackson.

Ruby’s always known Anna was a fighter – _angels are warriors of God_ , she told her once, a bitter smile on her face. God doesn’t have much to do with it these days, but that doesn’t make Anna any less of a warrior. Her movements are quick and smooth, _graceful_ , and Ruby wishes she could take the time to just watch her, but she feels someone coming in behind her and she puts her mind back on the task at hand. She spins around before the demon can reach her and plunges her knife into his gut.

Then there’s another coming from the left, and another to her right. They’re outnumbered, that’s for sure, but if she can’t kill them all, she’ll die trying. Strike fast and don’t leave any survivors. No one can go running to tell the boss. If any of them get away Alistair will be back on her trail and she’ll be as good as dead. They both will.

“Run,” she hears Anna say over another demon’s scream.

“What?”

“I can take them,” Anna says with a swift elbow to a demon’s jaw. “I can take them all out, but you have to get away from here.”

Ruby doesn’t move, not until she’s attacked from behind again and she buries her knife in the demon’s neck. But she still doesn’t leave, stupid words like _I’m not leaving without you_ caught in her throat, but then Anna turns, a demon in her grip and something in her eyes that sends a shiver down Ruby’s spine.

_“Run,”_ Anna growls and, this time, Ruby does.

She takes off into the woods, only half-aware that there doesn’t seem to be anyone following her. She trips on a root, landing face-first in the dirt, and she doesn’t have time to pull herself back up before she feels it: a prickling sensation on her skin and an unfamiliar heat. She sits up and turns around and she sees a white light in the distance, glowing bigger and brighter every second. She’s seen it once before, but it’s different this time and Ruby has to bite back her knee-jerk response to smoke out as it gets hotter, more intense. She knows she should look away – no demon who’s ever witnessed something like this has lived to tell about it, and any moment it might become too much and she’ll get burned out with the rest of them. This is why she was ready to turn and run the minute she heard the word _angel_ , why any demon with half a brain wouldn’t dare fuck with one of them.

Anna might not be one of _them_ , but she clearly hasn’t lost her touch. Ruby makes a mental note to never get on her bad side just as the trees and the ground starts to shake and she buries her face in the grass.

A few moments later, she blinks in the darkness but she can still see a faint trace of light, like she’s been staring at the sun. She springs to her feet and starts to run again, back toward Anna, who she finds in standing in the middle of a ring of flattened trees and empty hosts with smoke coming out of their eyes.

Neither of them moves at first, and then Ruby kicks absently at one of the bodies and shoves her hands in her pockets. “So,” she says, “that was pretty badass.”

Anna’s eyes dart up to the night sky. “We need to leave now,” she says and marches past Ruby, making a beeline for the car.

And hey, Ruby’s not arguing there, but Anna isn’t acting like someone who just won a battle. She picks up her own pace to catch up to her. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s gonna put me back on the angel radar in a big way,” Anna says. “We need be gone before they get here and, trust me, it won’t be long.”

When they finally get back to the car, Ruby peels out, tires squealing against the pavement. The ride is quiet for a while, but she eventually breaks the silence. “So, the angels are hot on our trail again, huh?”

“Yeah,” Anna says, her eyes straight ahead, staring out at the road ahead of them. “Probably so.”

Ruby can hear the tension in her voice – Anna’s scared. She trying not to show it, but somehow they’ve reached the point where Ruby can sense it anyway. She’s scared, too, but they’ve come this far and they can’t give up now. They’ve managed to outrun Heaven, Hell, and even the Winchesters once before and they can do it again. They have to.

“Then we’ll lead them on a merry chase.”

Anna laughs, loud and genuine, and the tension starts to fade, just a little. Ruby smiles, presses the gas pedal harder, and neither of them dares to look back.


End file.
